Conventionally, there has been known a robot system that takes out and transfers members (hereinafter, referred to as a “workpiece”) loaded randomly on a place such as a box-shaped tray for storing thereon materials to be worked (hereinafter, collectively referred to as a “pallet”).
Regarding such a robot system, for example, there has been developed a technique for taking an image of the workpiece loaded randomly on the pallet with a camera and taking out the workpiece based on the image thus taken.
As documents related to the above-mentioned conventional technique, for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-300670 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-127722.